The objective of the Cancer Education Program at the University of Alabama in Birmingham is to provide an organized, multidisciplinary educational program for medical students, house staff, postgraduate physicians and paramedical personnel. The graduate development of a diversified program has been occurring during the last 10 years of support. The programs have increased in scope with involvement of increased numbers of trainees. One of the major strenghts of the program has been stability of the key professional personnel engaged in the project. In addition, new professional staff have been added to expand the programs, particularly in the undergraduate and postgraduate areas. There is need to continue support of these personnel and the current programs, so that the established multidisciplinary educational program can continue to flourish. In addition, one of the major objectives of this grant period is to assess the weaknessess of the program, and take measures to correct these weaknessess.